1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a means for controlling liquid fuel flow to motors and particularly to a container for protecting a fuel flow cut off switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid fuel motors are in wide spread use throughout our culture both in the areas of transportation and general power supply. One drawback to the liquid fuel motor is the potential fire hazard caused by the heat and exhaust of a motor and the high volatility of the fuel. One method commonly utilized to lower the fire hazard is to separate the fuel source from the fuel use. It is routine to place a fuel tank of a vehicle in the rear while the motor is in the front. Some tractors and stationary power equipment have the fuel reserve in closer proximity, however in all known applications there is a fuel line between the fuel source and the fuel use. The fuel is sometimes fed through the line by gravity and other times forced by mechanical or electrical pumps.
Less frequently used are valves or switches to control the flow of the fuel, typically diesel fuel, kerosene or gasoline, between the source and the end use. With the increased use of electric fuel pumps the need is increased to provide a means to cut-off the flow of fuel in the case of emergency and a means to protect that means and make it identifiable to fire fighters and emergency rescue personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,918 issued Mar. 4, 1969 to Kolze relates to a ball seat type fluid flow valve generally well known in the art. Williams received a U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,753 issued Jun. 30, 1981 for a fuel line cut-off switch that utilizes a weight in combination with a collapsible fuel line in a container located between the fuel pump and the carburetor of a motor. A ball valve with a lever handle is shown in design patent no. U.S. Des. No. 297,254 issued Aug. 16, 1988 to Odate et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,275 issued Dec. 13, 1988 to Iida shows a fuel supply cut-off control system for automotive applications and acts as an engine speed governor, cutting off fuel when the engine exceeds a preselected rpm. Another ball valve for fuel line application is shown in the U.S. Patent to Tupper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,837 issued May 26, 1992, the valve includes multiple ports to include a fuel reserve position.